Life Will Change
by Kanenums
Summary: All of the gangs life when adulthood has started. A story of Makoto and Akira(non canon but his best name). Deals with family, love, and the process in having a ‘Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby’
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**Yo Yo Yo, to quote the great Fred Durst "I am Rollin, Rollin, Rollin", This is my second story and this is gonna be a series of stories detailing the process of Makoto and Akira having a Baby**

———————————————————————

**Prologue:**

"A lot has changed since we left our phantom thieves."

"Akira and Makoto started dating right around the Futaba palace days, they have had ups and downs but managed to stay together."

"They has many adventures but Akira had to leave Tokyo to go back home. Lucky for him his dad got a promotion and they had to move to Tokyo a month later, though his dad did lose the promotion forcing them to move back to their old town again, they saw how much better Akira was in Tokyo, with a lot of convincing they decided to let Akira finish his schooling in Tokyo and live with Sojiro."

"The group were really excited about that, and spent more time with Akira everyday, but when the school year ended Makoto and Haru went off to college. Akira and Makoto made it work however. Makoto went to a university about an hour away from Akira, making it so every weekend they would visit each other. One weekend Makoto would travel to Akira's while the next weekend Akira would go to Makoto's"

"Akira couldn't go to any huge university due to his criminal record, he found a small 2 year college to go too and got a small degree in business. He got a small office job, he didn't really like it but it paid the bills."

"Makoto and Akira's schools were so close together that they could get an apartment together, so they did. Makoto did get the job as commissioner and worked hard for it too. Akira's job was not the best and caused him to travel once every month or two, which he hated because he had to leave the love of his life."

"Quickly after Makoto got out of university Akira proposed, and she said yes. The news shocked everyone but they were all supportive and really happy for them."

"Throughout the years Makoto revealed much more about her past, her father dying due to a gang realizing he knew too much, and her mother got addicted bad on drugs, she eventually abandoned them and left one day unannounced. She never returned until one fateful day."

"Makotos mom 'Kagome' returned one day close to Makotos wedding. She had come back to try and rekindle her relationship with her daughters. Makoto accepted her, but Sae and Akira weren't up to it. They found out she was just trying to steal money from them, which promptly lead Akira to chase her out, never to be heard from again. Some say that's the day Sae really started to respect Akira and understand why he was the perfect guy for Makoto."

"The wedding happened soon after, and it was lovely. It was small, with only their close friends and family showing up. They tied the knot and went off to live their lives together."

"Let's not forget the other members of their clique. Ann and Ryuji fell for each other and are now married, they have one kid named Dai. Both didn't go to college, as Ann focused on modeling and Ryuji started to work a hard job"

"Yusuke and Haru of all people fell for each other, they bonded over losing both parents and quickly had feelings for each other. Yusuke spent a lot of time working on his art, and made his own version of 'Sayuri'. His version was a drawing of Sayuri only she was hugging an older Yusuke. The drawing blew up making Yusuke well respected in the art world. Haru owns her own coffee shop now and it's quite a nice hole in the wall joint for people to relax at. They've been engaged to be married for a year now."

"Futaba has kinda been a loner, she moved into a small place near Sojiro and works off of her computer. When Akira's life was changing he was still keeping after Morgana, but due to his marriage they decided to have Morgana stay with Futaba."

"The group are all still close and at least once a month they all come together to hang out with one another."

"But one day in Akira and Makotos 'Life Will Change' then forever" _*Life Will Change plays"_


	2. Life Will Change

**[Wassup my wonderful persona anime gangsters, I'm Kanenums and I'm writing this story finally, I'm basically writing this due to there not being enough of these stories and I like to make stories about the gang after the events of Persona 5]**

**———————————————————————**

**Life Will Change:**

**Day 1: The Finding Out **

It was a Friday, the start of the weekend, more importantly the final day in Makoto and Akira's work week. Makoto and Akira both tried and succeeded in getting Saturday's and Sunday's off, they thought it was important to take time to spend it with one another. However this Friday was different.

Makoto woke up feeling sick to her stomach and went to the bathroom many times to throw up. Akira, the caring soul he is, was super worried and did everything he could to help (to be honest he overdid it). Makoto informed him it was nothing to worry over and if it didn't get better she's visit a doctor tomorrow.

Makoto went to work that day as she never missed a day unless absolutely forced. Many people at her workplace understand her workhorse deminor and could really respect it, but today she just felt off. An older mentor of Makoto picked up on her odd behavior and put two and two together. She straight up told Makoto that's what it probably was and bought her tests.

As Makoto came home she couldn't help but notice the tests in her bag. She was hesitant but the thought of it was killing her. So she nervously took one. "OH MY GOD"! Yelled Makoto. As soon as she yelled that Akira walked in.

"Honey are you ok? I'm home."-Akira

"I'm fine Akira darling just give me a second"-Makoto

Makoto walks out of the bathroom with a worried look on her face.

"Hey honey, uh I heard you yell, are you ok?-Akira

"Of course I am, I just saw a spider in there and it freaked me out, don't worry I got it"-Makoto

It was true, Makoto was deathly afraid of spiders almost as much as the dark.

"Well if you need anything else I'm here for you. By the way I've been really worried since this morning, are you ok honey? Has it happened again?"-Akira

"I've assured you sweetie there's nothing to worry about, and no I've just been feeling awful today"-Makoto

"Well I hope you don't mind but I made plans to go see a movie with Ryuji and Yusuke tomorrow, it's been hard getting us all together again, but I'll cancel if you want me too."-Akira

"No way! You guys have been trying to get up again for awhile now. I'd never be able to be the one to ruin it."-Makoto

"Well if you say so, but if you need anything, anything at all, I'm one call away."-Akira

"Perfect"-Makoto schemed, finding a way to reveal her pregnancy to her husband

———————————————————————

**Day 2: The Reveal:**

Akira got back from an awesome, nostalgic night out with Yusuke and Ryuji, to a wonderful smell from the kitchen. It seems that Makoto has set a candlelight dinner for Akira. She also prepared his favorite dish, spicy curry, Leblanc style.

"Something smells good, and these candles, what is all this?"-Akira

"Oh nothing, just something special for the man I love"-Makoto

Akira gets changed into something more befitting, and sits down. Makoto makes their plates and sits across from him, staring into his gaze. "He's going to be a great father, I'm just worried" Makoto thought to herself.

"Ok Makoto tell me, what did I miss? I know it's not one of our birthdays, did I miss an anniversary?"-Akira

"No of course not hon, here just try some of this curry"-Makoto

Akira is a bit dumbfounded but complies with Makotos orders. You don't wanna be pissing off Queen.

"It's good as always honey, you've really mastered the Leblanc curry"-Akira

Makoto let's put a heavy sigh. "Ok you're going to want to stay seated for this." Makoto pulls out a small box, inside are about 10 pregnancy tests each saying positive. "Congrats daddy" Makoto said cheerfully.

Akira looks at this very carefully. "Does this mean what I think it means?"-Akira

"Well I don't know what do you think it means"-Makoto says smirking like the notoriousJoker himself.

"We're pregnant?" Akira says with tears of joy running down his face.

"Yes Akira dear, we're having a baby. Are you happy?"-Makoto

Akira before answering gives Makoto and big gleeful hug.

Makoto starts crying aswell as they embrace each other, forgetting about dinner.

Later as they're getting ready to go to bed, both were reflecting on the huge news.

"Hey Akira, does this whole parenting thing, make you nervous at all"-Akira

"Well of course I'm nervous, who wouldn't be? But all I'm thinking about is holding the little guy or gal, and that makes me the happiest man on the planet. Now Makoto are you nervous?"-Akira

"No, well yeah, you see it's just that you know how my mom ran out on us, and my father died. I'm scared that this will happen to our little child, and it was hell to go through, I don't want it for anyone, especially my future child."-Makoto

"Oh Makoto, well for starters you're absolutely nothing like your mother. You're kind, sweet, caring, supportive, and beautiful. Then secondly, if something where to ever happen to me you are the best person to take care of it. Remember when we were Phantom Thieves? We didn't call you Queen for nothing. We often joked about you being like our mom of the group. You made sure we were well rested, prepared, and made sure this wasn't interfering with our school studies. You helped us when we needed it and made sure to prepare us for everything the world threw at us. You'd help Yusuke and his problem of not eating because of painting. You really helped Futaba come out of her shell more, she really considered you as a good mom figure and role model. Look at her now, the woman who didn't want to even go to school was top in her class. Even that girl Ekio, and you're slap of justice, you fixed her down the right path in life. You have always been a great mom, what is so different about this. Also not to brag but our bedtime stories will be pretty bomb."-Akira

"You're completely right, what is there to worry about. I'm so excited to see you as a dad, you'll be the best at it. You're reliable, caring, laid back, and so kind. You were our fearless leader and would risk life and limb for us. Those are traits all dads should have."-Makoto

"Now Akira, I thought I specifically told you to never mention Ekio and the 'slap of justice' ever again, understood!"-Makoto said in a very stern voice

"Yes Mam"-Akira

———————————————————————

**_Thanks for reading so far _**

**_More to come? Probably _**


	3. The Christmas Day Reveals

**[AN: Hey my wonderful Persona peoples it me Kanenums the man of power, with the story of the hour. I'm liking where this is going tbh, my first fanfic was a trial run which I regrets going into that fast, but this feels right. Anyways this is the chapter about Makoto and Akirarevealing the secret to everyone. This is a small time jump but trust me the next chapter will have a massive time jump.]**

**———————————————————————**

**Christmas Eve: Aprox. 6 days since Makoto became pregnant:**

Makoto and Akira held off on revealing the big news until Christmas as a huge surprise for everyone. Makoto will be one week pregnant on Christmas Day. The first reveal will be Makoto's sister Sae. As tradition Makoto and Akira have a huge Christmas Eve dinner at Sae's and spend the night there. They then wake up and spend their Christmas morning at Sae's. This time though Makoto has the greatest gift to give Sae, a niece or nephew to spoil.

**Dinner Table at Sae's:**

"So it sure has been awhile since we've seen each other, I guess with got the better of us. So how have you've guys been? Anything new?"-Sae

"_More than you can imagine"-Makoto said under her breath _

_"_No not really honestly, just the same old married life, I have been traveling a lot more though which sucks"-Akira

"Well we're just glad you didn't miss Christmas with us. You know I guess I was so busy taking care of Makoto and working hard to climb the ranks and sustain a good career with my profession, and busting the Phantom Theives, I kinda just didn't have time for things like love."-Sae

It was true, Makoto never heard Sae say anything about dating or boys she liked, she was more of the brainy child. The last thing Makoto thought when her dad died was that Sae would become her legal guardian and work her butt off to support themselves, but she did. She wasn't perfect but she did a great job at it, she even managed to change her own distorted heart.

"Say Makoto you've been awfully quiet tonight, you feeling all right?"-Sae

"I don't know sis, I've been feeling real sick to my stomach lately. I might be getting a stomach bug or something."-Makoto

"Well if that's the case then you should excuse yourself from the table and go lay down. I should go to sleep too, it's getting late"-Sae

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan Sis, plus it's Christmas tomorrow. Night all."-Makoto

Makoto narrowly avoiding the situation, quietly leaves and goes to the guest room, where her and Akira are staying.

"Here I'll get the dishes for you. You're allowing us to stay here for the night, I might as well do this for you. I insist."-Akira

"Well thank you Akira, that's so nice and thoughtful of you."-Sae

Once Sae goes to bed Akira quickly gets out the card he had for Sae and puts it in the tree. That card houses the biggest news she'll ever hear. "Come In Queen, mission accomplished" Akira says playfully as he enters the room and snuggles right beside Makoto.

"This reminds me of when I was a kid, my parents would tell me and Sae to go to bed or Santa won't come. We used to get so scared and hurry into our rooms. Imagine our baby doing that"-Makoto

"I know hun and I can't wait until we get to that point. Merry Christmas Makoto, I love you."-Akira

"Merry Christmas Akira, I love you too."-Makoto

They both snuggle beside one another and go to sleep.

**Christmas Morning: Aprox 7 days sense Makoto became pregnant:**

Sae, Akira, and Makoto are all in the living room infront of the tree. They all have opened their presents, Makoto and Akira bought Sae a new TV since her Old one broke. Returning the favor Sae bought Akira and Makoto a laptop for them to share at home, both Makoto and Akira have a laptop at their work, but not one for their house.

"Ok that's all of them, I'm glad you guys like the gift, I know I like mine. Hey what's that in the tree?"-Sae exclaims as she notices the card in her tree left by Akira

Sae grabs the card and sees it's from Makoto and Akira (both with huge grins on their face). Sae is dumbfounded but opens it anyway. She opens the envelop to see a cover of a card with a nice winter backdrop. Still confused she opens up the inside if the card. The inside reads "Merry Christmas to a great aunt like you" below just says "SURPRISE!!!". Sae, one of the smartest people in Tokyo itself instantly understands what's going on.

"Wait, you're pregnant? This is amazing, I'm speechless. I'm gonna be an aunt with a niece or nephew, I can't wait"-Sae

Sae hugs Akira and Makoto, and while she'll never ever admit it, Makoto and Akira saw a single tear shed from her eyes.

"I've never really thought of kids before. So to think that I'm going to havea niece or nephew is such a dream come true. I love you guys so much."-Sae says.

The I love you card from Sae is hard to get, especially for Akira and especially the 'so much' part she added in. Sae must be the happiest she's ever been in her life. They share the details and leave happily.

**Target down Sae Nijama, 1 down, 9 to go:**

After they left Sae's they then went to go recoup and prepare for the next reveal. They were planned to have Christmas lunch with Akira's parents, Ren and Amamiya Kurusu. His parents were excited as it's been months since they've seen Akira and their daughter-in-law Makoto. What they thought to be a simple lunch turned into to the greatest night of their life. Using the same Christmas card trick with Sae they revealed the big news. Both were overjoyed and very happy about it. Amamiya didn't let go of them for at least 5 minutes. Once everything was finished and gifts were exchanged they left and headed out for the biggest challenge. The Phantom Thieves and Sojiro a second father figure for Akira.

**Target Down Ren and Amamiya Kurusu, 3 Down, **

At the end of every Christmas it was tradition to have the huge Christmas feast at Leblanc and for all of the gang to eat with each other. A perfect time for a pregnancy reveal. In fact when Ann was 2 months pregnant with Dai that's when she revealed it to everyone, except Ryuji.

It was a great Christmas setting, Dai was playing video games upstairs with Futaba, Ryuji, and Yusuke, who tagged along and Sojiro was making his signature Leblanc coffee and curry. Ann, Haru, Makoto, and Akira were making food as they were the only ones in the group who knew how to cook minus Sojiro. Akira was making the turkey, Ann was making the deserts, Haru and Makoto were on side duty, and Morgana watched. When the food was done they all got in a circle and thanked each other for a great year as family. Then the big news happened.

"Ok, now whoever is pregnant can go get there food"-Akira

As he says that Makoto walks over there and gets her plate. As soon as that happens everyone figures out, though it did take Ryuji a minute to put it together. As soon as it was revealed everyone was all over the soon to be parents, though Yusuke stood back thinking of the painting possibilities. As Christmas closed so did everyone else. What a great Christmas for everyone.

**All Targets Down, Mission Accomplished **

**———————————————————————**

**[AN: Yeah I thought this was a perfect time to reveal it. Remember next chapter will fast coward quite a bit. Anyways I hope everyone had a great week. Be good Persona guys.]**


	4. The Gender Reveal(s)

**[Authors Note;**

**What is up everybody, I'm back and better than ever. This story is working for me tbh. I get to jam out to various Persona tracks and have a great ol time. This story reveals the gender of the baby or should I say..., Cya peeps.]**

———————————————————————

**May 10th, 5 months since Makoto has been impregnated:**

Well it has been a bit rocky since Christmas. Makoto is showing a small bump at this point and has gone through the works. So far she has had morning sickness, mad cravings, and a few mood swings. Akira has been patient through all this though and has even been able to hold off going on business trips, though not all. The others have helped out a bunch too. Ann has been helping Makoto go baby shopping and has been giving her suggestions on where to go. Ryuji and Ann have both been helping to teach Makoto and Akira on the basics of parenting. Haru has been helping out around the apartment when Akira is gone. Futaba has been helping out too, and can buy a lot of baby clothes online. Yusuke well they honestly don't know what he's doing, but it's something at least.

Makoto and Akira are nervous about all this but seem to be holding in there, and this so happens to be the day where Akira and Makoto find out the gender of the baby.

The ultrasound was typical and was kind of what they expected but what they were anxious fur was the results at the end.

"Well I have the results right here *points to yellow envelope in her hand* I can reveal it right now if you wish."-The Doctor

Akira and Makoto both look at each other to make sure they're ok with learning now.

"You know what we've both agreed that we'd like to know ASAP."-Makoto

"So lay it on us Doc."-Akira

"Well it looks like ones a boy and the other is girl, congrats."-The Doctor

Akira and Makoto both instantly realize what she meant. Instantly they blurt out one phrase.

"TWINS!"-Akira Makoto simultaneously

Albeit Akira's sounded much more happier than Makoto's.

The Doctor then leaves them alone having to go do something.

"Omg! Akira what are we gonna do, we can't handle twins. I don't think I can handle them. How am I gonna go through labor with twins."-Makoto

"Well actually I read that having two babies isn't much different than having one."-Akira

"That's not my point, we are barely fit enough to take care of one baby, nonetheless two at the same time."-Makoto

"Honey with all do respect you're overreacting. We both took care of a whole team of people, having to make sure they were well prepared, healthy, and actually ate that day. We did a lot for them, so what's the big deal with twins. We'll love them just the same, am I not correct?"-Akira

"You're right, what are we so worried about, the more the merrier, we'll love them with everything we have, and be one big happy family"-Makoto

"Yeah, one big happy family"-Akira

**_Makoto just found out she's having twins. There's no going back now_**

**_———————————————————————_**

**A few hours later:**

Well when Makoto and Akira told everyone about the gender reveal they kinda wanted to find out inna special way. So Akira and Makoto stopped by a store to get a 3 sets of its a boy/it's a girl ballons.

The first stop was the Sakamoto residence. Full of many cluttered toys and pictures from Ann's gigs. Akira and Makoto burst in with the two ballons and both Ann and Ryuji know it's gonna go down, though Dai is unphased. Thing is Akira and Makoto popped both ballons and after briefly explaining it to the married couple both were overjoyed. well as much as Ryuji can be at least. Ann was ecstatic though and got up and gave both of her close friends big hugs.

After the Sakamoto's the next stop was Sojiro, Futaba, and Morgana at Leblanc. They repeat the same process which garners an ecstatic Futaba, a classic Hoo boy from Sojiro, and an almost 'I taught him everything he knows' look from Morgana.

The last thing to do was to go up to Haru's coffee shop to reveal it to Yusuke and Haru. Haru seemed really happy, but Yusuke just wanted to paint it as a picture, which was typical. All in all it seems like everyone were glad about the news, maybe twins wasn't as bad as they thought.

**Nightfall:**

Akira and Makoto were getting ready for bed after an eventful day. Akira also had to work early that next morning and prepare for a business trip as well.

"You know hun, at first I was apprehensive about all this but you know with our friends and family supporting us I think we'll be good. That reminds me tomorrow I have to break the news to sis. I won't do anything special for her I'll just say it straight up."-Makoto

"You know I'm glad, to be honest I was just as apprehensive as well. I just you know, wanted to look strong for you, you're the one going through this, I want you to rely on me."-Akira

"Now Akira you know that for the last God knows how long we've been together I'm able to handle myself. This was always 50/50, pregnant or not we are both capable of helping each other."-Makoto

"I'm glad you are usually right about most things. Oh no we've got to get a nursery set up. We need two cribs, a changing table, the diapers, and a bunch of little outfits. All this and we haven't even thought about names, we gotta pick out two? Oh my god I don't know if I ca..."-Akira

"Akira maybe you should start relying on me more also. Don't worry we got this. We have a lot of friends who might be willing to pitch in, and a pair who are currently raising a child who might have old equipment. You can get the guys other and we can set up their room and everything."-Akira

"I love you Makoto, thanks for always having my back, and being there when I need it"-Akira

"The feelings mutual, I love you too, now let's go to sleep"-Makoto

———————————————————————

**[End Note:**

**Yeah this was probably the hardest to write. I'm not good at writing out huge reactions to things. Anyway I think this story is coming along nicely. What do you guys think?**


End file.
